


After Oprah

by madders



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cousin Incest, GSF - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madders/pseuds/madders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Oprah finished filming?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Oprah

The tapes had stopped rolling, the audience had gone home, and yet the five men were still sitting in the dressing room, talking a mile a minute as if they hadn’t seen each other in a long time. And for some of them that was the case. Marcus and the other bodyguards stood outside, sharing glances full of long-suffering acceptance. They were used to this, but hadn’t witnessed this much joy and enthusiasm from their charges in a long time.

They waited until the limo was outside the door before attempting to move the Boys, hustling them quickly through the now-empty studio corridors and out into the night. They barely even noticed the change in location, at least until they were at the hotel. AJ's barking laughter filled the lobby as the other four men confessed that not only were they in the same hotel, but on the same floor, evoking yet more memories of long tours and late nights. Kevin’s room had always been the natural gathering place for them, and none of them even questioned where they were going, just filing in behind him and sprawling out across the spacious room.

The bodyguards took up their familiar positions outside the door and down the hallway, happy that after so long, their friends and employers had seemingly finally begun to bridge the gulf that had opened up between them.

Inside the room the laughter continued as they playfully argued over the room service menu, criticizing each others choices of meal before discounting the menu completely and sending one of the security guys for take-out. The good natured grumbling and snarky comments continued until the food arrived, when the voices were temporarily silenced by the need to fill their stomachs.

Once they were full however, they slipped into a much more comfortable silence, lounging on the floor and draped across sofas in the living area. It didn't take long for them to start to drift off to sleep, AJ was tired from the long day and the strain of bearing his emotions in front of an audience and on national television, whilst the others were all still tired after their lengthy trips across country, or in Nick's case across the Atlantic in order to come and support him.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

AJ opened his eyes and blinked sleepily, wondering why his bed was so damn uncomfortable, and why the hell was he feeling so hot. He was in Chicago, it wasn't that damn hot in Chicago was it?

He tried to move, but realized that he was pinned down by another body. Well, he thought, at least now he knew why he was so hot. He looked down, recognizing Brian's wavy curls; and smiled to himself as he felt him shift and snuffle into his chest like a small child.

Trying to gently extricate himself from Brian's grip, AJ looked around the room, his sleep-fogged mind slowly clearing. It was still dark, and a glance at his watch told him that he'd only been asleep a few hours, but it looked as if he wasn't the only one who had been tired.

He quickly found Howie, asleep on his back on the floor in front of the TV, one hand flung over his eyes and snoring softly, proving that he could still sleep anywhere, no matter how uncomfortable it might be. AJ grinned as he realized that Howie would be feeling it in the morning though.

Kevin, ever practical, was asleep on the bed, his jacket and shirt discarded on the floor, leaving him in his pants and a T shirt. Finally extricating himself from Brian, AJ looked around for Nick, frowning when he came up blank, until he heard a soft sound from the direction of the closed bathroom door.

Stealing silently across the room, AJ slipped inside, spotting Nick sitting on the closed toilet, his head in his hands, fingers wrapped in his hair.

"Nicky?" AJ called softly, moving closer.

Nick sniffed before trying to surreptitiously wipe at his eyes before he looked up.

"What's up?" He asked, rubbing at his face.

"That's my line I think." He replied, squatting down in front of him.

Nick sighed heavily. "I dunno Jay. This is the first time in what? nearly three years since we've all been in the same room at the same time and it's NOT ended up in an argument." He ran his hands up into his hair, pulling on the strands harshly. "It's just made me, I dunno."

"Nostalgic?" AJ supplied.

"Yup. Life's been so screwed up recently and the last few hours have been the best time I've had in forever man."

AJ reached up and gently gripped Nick's hands, stopping him from pulling at his hair. "I know what you mean Nick." AJ confided, "I've been thinking the same things. I've been wondering for months what would happen if the five of us ever managed to get our collective acts together and meet up, but I've been too chicken-shit to pick up the phone and make that first move myself. Trouble is; I think we've all been thinking the same thing, and in the end none of us did anything."

"Until Oprah came along."

AJ laughed. "Yeah. It's true, Oprah does work miracles, she got the five of us back together."

"Are we?" Nick asked, a note of cautious optimism in his voice.

"I don't know Nicky." AJ replied. "All I know for sure is that it's been great hanging out together like this, and that I'm damn tired of sitting around at home and just practicing my golf game."

Nick smiled at that, twisting his hands in AJ's grip so that he was holding AJ's smaller hands in his own. Bringing them down to his chest Nick looked at AJ. "I missed you Bro."

"Missed ya too Nicky." AJ replied, letting Nick pull him closer until their foreheads were touching.

They stayed that way for a few moments, simply staring into each others eyes, until, at some unspoken signal they both moved until their lips brushed together. Tentatively at first, the two men relearned each others mouths as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Slowly they both deepened the kiss, pulling each other closer. They were startled as the bathroom light flickered into life, pulling apart and turning around to find Kevin standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Sorry." He mumbled, watching as they both stood up and moved away from each other. "You two okay?" He asked, frowning as they both headed for the door.

"We're fine Kev." AJ replied, smiling gently. "We were just reminiscing."

"In the bathroom?"

"Why not?" AJ replied. "It didn't disturb you did it? You're so old now that I'll bet that you just can't go all night without getting up for the bathroom at least once." He teased.

Kevin playfully took a swipe at AJ, who evaded him easily and darted out of the room after Nick.

When Kevin re-emerged, he found both AJ and Nick lying on his bed, and he faked a sigh before joining them, a grin on his face.

"Make room for me boys." He grumped playfully.

AJ rolled over, ending up practically in Nick's arms as Kevin slid on the bed beside them. Kevin rolled over and propped himself up on one arm, looking down at his two younger friends.

"Seriously." He whispered softly, "You two are okay right?" He asked, worried for them. He was only too aware of the amount of negativity that had been surrounding the five of them for the last few years, and knew that most of those feelings had been directed at the two of them for one reason or another.

He had been pleasantly surprised to see how well the five of them had been getting on for the last few hours, unable to remember the last time that they had all been so happy and carefree when all in the same room together. Usually by now they'd have had at least one argument, and more than likely one or another of them would have stormed off, breaking off all contact for weeks or even months at a time.

AJ watched as Kevin frowned, obviously lost in the less than pleasant memories of the past. Not wanting him to dwell on things that couldn't be changed, he reached over and put a hand on his arm, leaning up on his own elbow to be at a better height to see him.

Kevin snapped back to the present with the contact, smiling softly at the look of concern on AJ's face, which was lit by the soft light from the TV, making his dark eyes glitter even more.

He reached down and traced AJ's cheek with his thumb, his eyes tracking the movement and letting his smile grow as he felt AJ lean into the touch.

Nick shifted behind AJ, pressing into him from behind and wrapping his arms around AJ's waist, fingers questing to discover the creamy skin beneath his t-shirt whilst burying his face in AJ's neck.

AJ sighed and let his eyes slip closed as he felt the attention on his body. He felt Kevin shift as well, and was not completely unsurprised to feel Kevin's mouth on his own and willingly parted his lips to grant his probing tongue entry.

A soft groan rose, although none of them were sure exactly who made it as the three bodies moved closer together on the bed.

Nick watched the erotic play of AJ and Kevin’s tongues with longing as he nipped and sucked at AJ’s sensitive neck, unconsciously thrusting his hips against AJ’s back. Reaching around, he managed to work his way up to stimulate his nipples.

AJ bucked as he felt Nick pinch and twist the nubs almost painfully, becoming aroused more than he had in a long time, even as Kevin wrapped his arms around him and somehow managed to pull them even closer still.

It didn’t take long before their clothes became too much of a hindrance, and it was the work of seconds to bare their skin to touch. Falling back down on the bed AJ twisted, reaching around to pull Nick close and kiss him, lifting up his hips as he felt Kevin get started on removing their pants and underwear.

Kevin licked and sucked his way down AJ’s back, stopping only when he reached the gentle curve of AJ’s behind. Wrapping an arm around his hips, Kevin encouraged AJ to roll onto his back, finally giving Kevin access to his now dripping cock.

Nick was aware of Kevin as he pinned AJ’s torso down with his weight, knowing full well that Kevin gave wicked head and that if he didn’t stop him, he’d be bucking them all off of the bed. Breaking the kiss, Nick began to work his way down AJ’s body as well, determined to join Kevin in working on making AJ come.

With nothing to muffle the sound, AJ groaned loudly as he felt Nick and Kevin meet at his cock. Risking a glance down, he had to bite his lip to stop himself from coming at the sight of the two contrasting friends staring at each other over his weeping cock. They had always been opposites, darkness and light, and they had not always gotten on, but here they were fully lost in the moment and ready to just give into the pleasure. He just wished they’d stop staring at each other and get around to the pleasure part.

Nick and Kevin stared at each other, feelings and emotions passing between them silently in a way that only the closest of friends can. Kevin smiled slightly, Nick mirroring the action before they both moved closer, their lips meeting in a hot and powerful kiss. Losing themselves for a moment, it was only the sound of another strangled groan from AJ that brought them back to the here and now.

Both of them blinked at each other before turning as one to look up at AJ, their faces showing matching expressions of mischief as they turned back and began to kiss once more, this time with AJ’s cock trapped between them.

AJ couldn’t stop his moans now as he writhed beneath them, feeling his cock as it was licked and stimulated by two equally talented mouths. He reached up and grabbed the headboard, trying to stop himself from thrusting too much as his arousal was taken to new peaks.

Nick and Kevin could both tell that AJ was about to come, and Kevin moved off enough to let Nick claim AJ’s cock as his prize as he erupted between them. Nick quickly engulfed AJ’s cock, swallowing it down to the root and moaning around him as he felt the salty liquid hitting the back of his throat.

Sucking gently as he backed off, Nick licked AJ clean before letting his spent cock fall from his lips with a soft pop. As soon as he did, Kevin was on him, practically pulling him over AJ in his haste to sample AJ’s come on his lips.

The two of them ended up on their knees over AJ, who was happy to watch the pair kissing so forcefully, as if neither one of them was prepared to give an inch of ground to the other. A moan from the other side of the room drew his attention though, and he looked around the two and spotted his other two friends, who were no longer asleep.

Brian had woken to the sound of AJ’s moaning, and had taken some time to realize what was happening on the other side of the room. He was about to open his mouth and say something when a sleep-tousled Howie appeared at his side and pressed a finger to his lips. Staring at Howie and then the three on the bed, Brian smiled, before darting out his tongue in order to lick at Howie’s finger. Howie closed his eyes in pleasure, before letting Brian take his finger between his lips and suck on it softly.

Pulling away only briefly, Howie shrugged off his own shirt before coming back to Brian, positioning them both on the sofa so that they could continue their own fun whilst not missing a second of the action taking place on the bed.

Brian then pulled him down to cover him, laying out on the sofa and alternating soft kisses with watching the live porn show taking place less than ten feet away from them. As Nick joined Kevin with AJ’s cock, Howie and Brian began thrusting against each other, their arousals reaching the point where they needed their own relief, and as Kevin claimed Nick’s mouth, Brian moaned as he reached his own peak.

Neither of them noticed as AJ slipped from the bed, walking over to kneel beside them on the floor, unashamed by his nakedness. Howie startled as he felt a hand running down his back, his own rhythm faltering as he lifted his head up to meet AJ’s gaze.

“Hey D.” AJ smiled. “You know you’d both be much more comfortable on the bed.” He told them, before leaning over and kissing Howie deeply.

Howie moaned and his thrusting got stronger in response to all the stimulation, and he gasped slightly as AJ pulled away with a grin before rolling fluidly to his feet and holding his hand out for Howie to take.

Howie grinned at AJ before taking the proffered hand, pulling Brian up in turn as he allowed himself to be directed onto the bed.

Nick and Kevin had not stopped when AJ had left, instead continuing to kiss and thrust against each other. Kevin had pushed Nick down to lay on the bed, but now it was Nick who was on top of him, thrusting against him and trying to get enough friction. Kevin reached over and pulled open the bedside drawer, fumbling for a moment before producing a tube of lube. Nick’s pace faltered completely as Kevin handed the slick to him though.

“I need to Nicky.” Kevin whispered; thrusting his hips up against Nick’s once more.

Nick needed no second invitation, taking the tube and quickly squeezing some out onto his fingers before dropping the tube onto the bed. Glancing at Kevin once more for reassurance, Nick quickly reached between Kevin’s thighs, gently probing at his opening.

Kevin groaned and thrust his hips, forcing Nick’s fingers deeper and sending delicious burning pains through his body. He allowed Nick only enough time to lube his own cock up before guiding him inside, arching up at the pain. Nick fell forward onto his elbows above Kevin as he was engulfed in his tight, sweet heat. It was like nothing he had felt before.

Hands on his butt brought him back to earth with a jolt, and his pace faltered as he twisted around to find Brian behind him, licking a path up his spine.

It was only then that he realized that Brian and Howie were now with them, AJ now settled over Howie and quickly using the discarded lube to prepare himself before sinking down on Howie’s cock, his groan of satisfaction like a gunshot between them.

Brian moved to Nick’s side, so that he was sandwiched between the two pairs, happy to be able to lick and kiss Nick whilst running his hands over Kevin at the same time. Kevin reciprocated as much as he could, knowing how much Brian liked to be touched as Nick continued to ram into him. AJ and Howie reached over as well, running their hands over Brian, and any part of Kevin or Nick that they could reach, until it became difficult to tell whose hands were touching who.

Brian simply arched up as he felt lube-wet fingers stretching his hole, and let himself be guided to straddle Kevin and sink down on his rock hard erection. Nick watched the ecstasy on Brian’s face as he arched and writhed as he was filled, and was unable to stop himself from thrusting even harder into Kevin, who was already over-stimulated by the dual sensation of fucking and being fucked at the same time. Kevin held on for as long as he could, working hard with Nick to bring Brian up to the point they were at, but it was only a matter of time before he could no longer hold out anymore.

He came hard into Brian’s ass, forcing Nick to come with him as his body tightened around him, and he in turn brought Brian off as the hand he was using to work Brian’s erection tightened and pulled on him harder, sending him over the edge.

Beside them AJ growled as Howie hit his sweet spot one more time, before arching his back and slamming down on Howie as he flew over the edge, quickly followed by Howie, who moaned and writhed beneath AJ’s still bucking hips.

The five of them slumped together in a tangle of limbs, not caring that they were exhausted and covered in each others come. They all shared a single thought, that no matter what had happened between them in the past, they were now at the start of a new journey, and that they would make it together.


End file.
